Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nadie más
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Son las diecisiete horas y estás en mi comedor. Tu nombre es Will Graham. No estás perdido, Will, has sido encontrado. Has sido... descubierto. Traducción de "none of us know anyone else", autorizada por scioscribe.


Traducción autorizada por **scioscribe**

**Resumen: **Son las diecisiete horas y estás en mi comedor. Tu nombre es Will Graham. No estás perdido, Will, has sido encontrado. Has sido... descubierto.

(La condición de Will empeora. Hannibal se autorrealiza).

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nadie más.**

* * *

¿Qué hora es?

La hora es tarde.

* * *

Hannibal sabe a melón confitado. Hannibal sabe a cordero guisado. La espalda de Will duele por el nudo en su columna, sus omoplatos y sus caderas contra la mesa del comedor. Es en la cocina de Hannibal donde crecen rosas de los cuencos de copas de vino y la pieles de manzanas son magulladas por los dientes de cerdos muertos. Hannibal sabe a sal. Hannibal es la posibilidad de no recordar; Hannibal es Lethe. Will tiene tantos dolores de cabeza que es como si viviera dentro de un yunque, y Hannibal, Hannibal, que es olvido, es el martillo que podría partirlo en dos para siempre.

¿Dónde estoy?

En mi comedor, dice Hannibal.

El papel tapiz es del color de un río subterráneo. Will procura ahogarse, pero Hannibal sabe a vino rosado.

¿Por qué estás besándome?

Un cambio de ritmo. O, más bien, de sabor.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado perdido?

¿Quién dice que estás perdido?, pregunta Hannibal sin vacilar. Son las diecisiete horas y estás en mi comedor. Tu nombre es Will Graham. No estás perdido, Will, has sido encontrado. Has sido... descubierto.

Me siento perdido, dice él.

Sabes que no puedes confiar en tus sentimientos. ¿Qué sientes de mí?

No hay palabras para lo que siente de Hannibal, así que no las articula. Muerde los labios de Hannibal hasta que la sangre brota de ellos y el vino se oscurece; Will siempre los ha preferido rojos. El ciervo respira con contra sus manos, con su aire húmedo. Will deja que Hannibal eclipse la luz. No puede confiar en sus propios sentimientos. Hay once moretones en su cuerpo y las uñas de dos de sus dedos están rotas.

No recuerda extender un brazo para tocar a Hannibal y dejar que sus dedos se deslicen, como si Hannibal estuviera revestido de cristal. No recuerda eso porque no recuerda nada. El cristal estaba manchado.

Hannibal dibuja líneas en su cuello y le muestra dibujos de iglesias colapsadas.

¿Dios se sintió bien por ello?, pregunta. Puede que ya lo haya hecho antes.

Hannibal le pregunta cómo se siente.

Su cabeza está partida en dos, como una pezuña.

* * *

No puedo encontrar mi teléfono, dice.

¿A quién necesitas llamar?, pregunta Hannibal, con sensatez.

A Beverly. A Jack. A Alana. A ti, cuando no estás aquí. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí cuando tú no estás?

Me tomaré más tiempo libre de mis pacientes, dice Hannibal.

Will destroza la casa buscando su teléfono, pero no lo encuentra. No encuentra polvo esperando contra las tablas del suelo y ningún montón de pelusas debajo de los cojines del sofá. Todas las pertenencias de Hannibal son impecables. Todo menos él.

Abigail visita. Su cabello se ve más claro bajo esta luz. Trenzados, los mechones se ven como bastones de canela. Ella le toma de la mano y sus dedos son tan finos y blancos como velas (_el Carnicero,_ piensa Will, _el Panadero, el Hacedor de velas; _el cántico de un idiota que continúa repiqueteando contra el yunque, contra la piel de su cabeza, metafóricamente hablando. _EL CARNICERO. EL PANADERO. _Y Abigail Hobbs, la hacedora de velas, o al menos la hija del hacedor de velas. Todo honrado, nada gastado. Will no quema cera y cebo en memoria y vigilia de chicas perdidas que dan sus miles de luces. Cuyo cabello está trenzado.

Estás enfermo, dice ella. Él está ayudándote a mejorar.

Eres una niña.

Trece moretones. ¿Acaso está perdido si sabe dónde está? ¿Está perdido si son las cuatro y media de la tarde y está en la casa de Hannibal Lecter, en la habitación de huéspedes por el bien de la propiedad? (Aunque sus labios son dos de los trece moretones). Su nombre es Will Graham, y sabe a la boca de alguien más (Melaza, cordero, sal, polvo de yeso de santuarios colapsados. Y gritaría en busca de un santuario). No sabe a qué tiene que decirle que sí.

No soy una niña, dice ella.

No sabes quién soy.

Abigail sostiene la taza de té.

Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nadie más.

* * *

Hannibal le dice que sonría.

Vuelves a decirme eso y te desgarraré la garganta.

Hannibal sabe a sangre. No es la de Will. Busca piel destrozada. Sus ojos han dejado de enfocarse apropiadamente.

Quiero irme.

¿Quién te detendría, si eso fuera lo que de verdad quisieras?

Will no sabe qué quiere en realidad. Recuerda certeza, y recuerda que tal certeza fue arrancada de su ser, como pintura de una pared. Me lo quitaste todo.

Tú lo ofreciste.

Tú me hiciste ofrecer —tan absurdo como decir que la serpiente sedujo a Eva. Me obligaste, me obligaste, como si fuera arcilla, o tan increíblemente petulante, un niño con una rodilla raspada, o peor, tú hiciste que te golpeara. Will es un experto en sufragar responsabilidad. Espera a que Hannibal responda. Pero es cierto. Él sólo es el yunque. No puede chocar, sólo puede ser aquello contra lo demás choca, y resonar con el ruido del martillo.

Es ridículo que siga escuchando ese zumbido en su interior.

Comprendes por qué lo hice, dice Hannibal.

Lo hace. Este es el infierno, no está fuera de él.

Todo lo que pueda ser comprendido puede ser perdonado, dice Hannibal. La empatía es como estar parado sobre la cima de una montaña. ¿Acaso Dios no perdona?

Contigo siempre es Dios, dice irritado. Yo no soy Él. Sin mencionar que últimamente la imagen de Will es trémula, borrosa, como si fuera un trabajo hecho sin habilidad; comienza a dudar de la teología de Hannibal. Comprensión es comprensión, perdón es perdón. Si es necesario, si esa es tu perspectiva del mundo, es_ superior_, más difícil, no es igual, ni siquiera _similar_, menos idéntica... mi cabeza duele. Tú los entiendes a todos. ¿Perdonaste a Tobias Budge? ¿Perdonaste a Miriam Lass?

La sonrisa de Hannibal es tan cerrada y cortés como las líneas de un sobre sellado. Estás delirando, Will. Tal vez deberías acostarte. Y lo hace, y las sábanas le mordisquean los tobillos con sus dientes blancos. No está perdido si está con Hannibal. Cualquiera puede estar perdido cuando está solo, y si Hannibal y Abigail saben dónde está, está radicado, está atado. Presiona su cornamenta en el suelo.

* * *

Lo siento, dice. Tú no tomaste nada. Yo lo cedí. Yo acudí a ti.

La porcelana caliente le quema los labios.

Viniste por mí, dice Hannibal.

No recuerdo.

¿No es esto lo que querías?

Tiene la marca de una mordida en el interior de su brazo izquierdo.

No sé lo que quería. No sé lo que _quiero_.

Confía en que yo te lo diga, dice Hannibal.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter sabe a muerte. No sabe por qué le tomó tanto tiempo comprenderlo (_El Carnicero, el Panadero_). Will planta arbustos de enebro. Su lengua sabe como el polvo con sabor a incienso de las páginas de los salmos del rey Jacobo;su pecho es un bosque de cuchillas. Se sienta frente a sí mismo en un bus y no se mira a los ojos. Su ser está hormigueando con insultos, como si su piel estuviera hecha de vidrio molido. La comprensión es la cima de una montaña y el aire es tan superficial que le desgarra los pulmones. Él se desgarra los pulmones.

No está perdido. Sabe exactamente dónde está.

* * *

¿Cuál es mi propósito?

¿No lo sabes?

¿Qué hora es?

* * *

(La hora es tarde).

* * *

Estoy muriendo, dice. Estoy quemándome vivo. Estás dejando que me queme vivo, ¿no es así? (Hannibal sabe a miel de trébol). No tienes que responder. (Diecisiete moretones y tres chupetones. No es amor. Es hierro que Hannibal quiere succionarle de la piel. Está aturdido por la pérdida de sangre). Me inmovilizaste, tú ahogas... ahogaste a tu presa. Yo no soy el primero. Maldición, ni siquiera soy el_ último_. ¿Por qué sigues besándome? ¿Acaso es un_ favor_? Nunca sentí eso por ti.

Una disculpa. Un agradecimiento, por favor. Tampoco suele ser mi gusto, pero es un gusto compartido. Nuestros gustos compartidos.

Vaya, acaso no eres un sentimental, dice, casi en un gruñido. No puedo respirar. Pusiste un océano en mis venas, pero crees que puedes jugar a ser el Príncipe Encantador. No sabe cuánto de esto está diciendo. No sabe cuánto de esto ha soñado. Oh, joder, oh, demonios, él es el rey del espacio infinito. Son dos minutos pasada la medianoche y está atado en una cáscara y presionado con su mejilla contra el yunque y el martillo resonando en su cabeza y, ¿su nombre es Hannibal Lecter?, ¿es el Destripador de Chesapeake?, ¿es Garrett Jacob Hobbs? (Ten otra taza de té). Juega con su garganta como un violín y, oh, los ruidos que hace. (No, eso está mal). Lo está, bien, regresa: es la undécima hora y la manzana lastima sus dientes.

Está...

(Quiero a alguien que pueda asumir mi punto de vista).

No sé quién soy.

Hannibal sitúa un beso contra sus labios, tan delicado como una nevada.

Tú eres yo. Son las seis y veintidós de la mañana, estás en Baltimore, Maryland, y eres lo que sea que quieras ser.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
